


Перемены

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Maul has his legs back, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance, thanks mother Talzin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: «Сделай так еще».





	

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, ООС, безобоснуйное пвп, собравшее, кажется, все штампы которые можно; ферсттайм, адский оос Мола, особая датомирская магия, которая снова сделала его настоящим ~~маль...~~ забраком и отрастила обратно ноги, развесистые хэдканоны автора, который все еще еблан и не лечится; условный постканон, все совершеннолетние; не бечено.   
>  ~  
> Бессменному спонсору моего горения с любовью и как всегда)

Эзра нетерпеливый и жадный, он успевает кончить, пока Мол готовит его, разминая и растягивая, дурея от того, какой он тесный и горячий внутри, как плотно обхватывает пальцы. Мол и сам едва держится — возбуждение сводит живот и ноги; последний, посмертный подарок матери, отдавшей ему все свое колдовство, вернувшей давно потерянное — не навсегда, но до тех пор, пока будет жива последняя датомирская ведьма; кто бы знал, Талзин, что радость я почувствую только теперь, что спустя столько лет пойму, вспомню, как это, быть по-настоящему целым, думает Мол, и тут же забывает об этом начисто. Мысли словно вымывает из головы, возбуждение Эзры, яркое, чистое, окружает его в Силе, не оставляя места ничему постороннему, и Мол подчиняется своему и чужому желанию. Член пульсирует, когда Мол наклоняется над Эзрой и, не вынимая из него пальцев, языком собирает попавшее на кожу семя.

Эзра краснеет мгновенно — темный румянец заливает лицо и шею, — но взгляда не отводит: смотрит на Мола упрямо, облизывает губы, просит:

— Сделай так еще.

Мол делает. Вылизывает живот, возвращается к начинающему снова твердеть члену, трогает губами головку — Эзра стонет, дышит часто, опускает руку на голову Мола, касаясь кожи между рогов самыми кончиками пальцев, легко, невесомо. Прикосновение неожиданно, непривычно, приятно, Мол не знает, не помнит, было ли у него когда-нибудь так — да и не хочет помнить. Все равно. Теперь есть — и будет, даже если этот раз окажется единственным. Мол уверен: воспоминания останутся с ним навсегда, Эзру он не позволит себе забыть.

На языке пряно и терпко, Молу хочется чувствовать этот вкус — вкус Эзры — как можно дольше, и он ведет языком вниз, до основания, сжимает осторожно свободной рукой поджавшиеся яйца, вызывая у Эзры новый стон, громче и ниже, чем предыдущий.

— Мол, пожалуйста.

Он поднимает голову. Эзра смотрит на него, не отрываясь, не отводя взгляд ни на секунду. Красивый, думает Мол, он красивый всегда, но сейчас особенно: глаза потемнели, кажется, видно только зрачок с ярко-синим ободком радужки, губы распухли от поцелуев, на шее и груди поблескивают капли пота — желание стереть их пальцами, собрать ртом такое острое, что Мол едва сдерживается, но все-таки остается на месте, перехватывает свой член у основания, сжимает; ему хватит нескольких движений кулаком, ему нужна разрядка, но Эзра повторяет:

— Пожалуйста, — а потом чуть заметно качает бедрами, глубже насаживаясь на пальцы Мола, — я хочу.

От короткого «хочу» Мола трясет. Он толкается в Эзру в последний раз, убирает пальцы — Эзра выгибается на постели, комкает простыни, шире разводит ноги, — и встает; в голове шумит, все плывет от возбуждения, два шага до стола кажутся бесконечными, но Мол, как заведенный, повторяет беззвучно: «Не причинить боли, не причинить, не причинить», и это помогает ему сосредоточиться, найти давно забытый за ненадобностью медпак, разворошить — должно же быть что-то, вытащить флакон с прозрачным, безопасным на вид гелем и вернуться в постель.

Гель прохладный и пахнет чем-то свежим. Мол закусывает губу, чтобы не скулить, смазывая себя, смазывая Эзру; тот лежит перед ним раскрытый, стонущий, доверившийся, говорит, что готов, что не может больше, тянется к собственному члену, твердому, прижавшемуся к животу; Мол перехватывает руку, целует раскрытую ладонь, вбирает в рот пальцы, сосет жадно, голодно — Эзра давится очередным стоном, задыхается, всхлипывает, — и Мола срывает совсем. Он входит в тело Эзры медленно, плавно, несколько раз останавливаясь и позволяя им обоим привыкнуть. Пульсация вокруг члена сводит с ума, хочется толкаться вперед быстрее и быстрее, вколачиваться в тесное и горячее, но тихое «Не причинить боли» все еще звучит у Мола в голове, и он слушает, вцепляясь зубами в собственную руку, чтобы вытерпеть, чтобы двигаться неторопливо и осторожно, ощущая, как Эзра расслабляется, полностью впуская его.

— Пожалуйста, — в третий раз просит он.

Рычание рождается в груди Мола, рвется наружу громким, раскатистым:

— Эзра! — когда он толкается, чуть быстрее и глубже, и чувствует, как Эзра подается ему навстречу, перекрещивая ноги у него за спиной, притягивая Мола еще ближе, так, что между ними остается ни сантиметра, и целует, целует сам, выдыхая-выстанывая Молу в рот его имя.

Им обоим оказывается достаточно еще нескольких движений. Мол ощущает, как Эзра начинает мелко дрожать под ним, как обхватывает его сильнее, плотнее; он прижимается к Эзре, обнимая его за плечи, не переставая целовать. Мол не замечает ничего, кроме их возбуждения, исчезает все лишнее, даже ярость, вечная, привычная, давным-давно ставшая частью его, отходит на второй план. Эзра сжимается вокруг члена Мола снова и снова, и уже не стонет — кричит, кончая, когда Мол, просовывая руку между их телами, ласкает пальцами его член. Его удовольствие волной поднимается в Силе, захватывает, окружает Мола; ощущать Эзру еще и так — слишком много, слишком сильно, и он замирает, выплескиваясь в его тело и хватая ртом воздух.

Мысли возвращаются вялые, медленные, непривычно — и ненадолго, он не сомневается, — спокойные. Мол вытягивается рядом с Эзрой, вспоминая, что раньше, от прежних, просто уходил, не говоря ни слова. Воспоминания мутные, нечеткие, растрепанные, словно нити из старых гобеленов, висевших в деревне забраков на Датомире; он не знает, зачем думает об этом. То, что было до Эзры — другое; среди тех, кого он знал, не было равного ему. 

Мол никогда и не пытался — с равным, никогда не хотел.

Эзра переворачивается на бок, обнимая его, кладет руку поперек живота Мола, утыкается носом в плечо. Улыбается сонно.

Мол никогда не хотел. Теперь — хочет. Очень.


End file.
